1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cage for receiving a plastic container in the overall arrangement of a pallet-type container for storing and/or for transporting substances, having a shallow tray as base of the cage, the tray being arranged on a pallet or forming the top part of a pallet, and a grid casing as wall of the cage, the grid casing being connected to the border of the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pallet-type container with such a cage is known from DE 41 08 399 C1. In the case of this cage, the border of the tray is angled horizontally and then vertically upwards again and is thus configured as a seat for the grid casing; the grid casing is welded or screwed to said tray. Feet are fastened on the tray in the region of the tray arch which adjoins the horizontal bent-away section towards the inside.
As is outlined in the patent of addition DE 42 06 945 C1, swashing vibrations caused by liquid substances and vibrations transmitted by the transporting vehicle put this pallet-type container at risk, and this in turn adversely affects transporting safety. The solution to this problem proposed by DE 42 06 945 C1 is that, rather than the border of the tray being bent away outwards and upwards, said border is drawn downwards and then angled away outwards again; furthermore, a double base with hollow chambers is provided. The grid casing is accommodated at the bent-away section. The feet support the tray on the bent-away section.
All of this requires a high degree of production outlay. It also renders a fixed connection between the tray and the grid cage more difficult; in fact, this connection only comprises a few screws.